


Innocent Love

by akaasushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, IwaOi Day, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaasushi/pseuds/akaasushi
Summary: Hello! I'm sorry for this lame fic omg;;; I wrote this while taking a break from studying so it's kinda short (I finished writing this in 10 minutes lol) . Hope you enjoyed reading!





	

Hadn't Iwaizumi know that his childhood friend had a crush on him.Hadn't he know that the 'I love you' his bestfriend said were really a confession to him. Of course, they said they love each other a lot, but wasn't that because they love having each other as bestfriends? Wasn't that when they barely even know what love is? Iwaizumi was sure his bestfriend said that because he only had him as a friend. Yes, oikawa had nobody but Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was his only friend, his only world, his only reason to say that he had the most wonderful childhood ever. Oikawa grew up with Iwaizumi, went to the same elementary school, middle school and even high school. Both of them have always loved volleyball, so they joined their school volleyball team in middle and high school, both as a captain and vice captain. They synchronized each other very well, never separated. At least until both of them graduated from high school. They went to different universities, but still meet each other on practice matches. Even though they have separated, their love for volleyball had never faded. Not in a slightest bit. But things about their volleyball had changed. Iwaizumi used to spike tosses from Oikawa, and became and ace with his own and Oikawa's efforts. He love tosses from Oikawa the most. But since both of them are now in different teams, they had no choice than to blend in their new teams. Oikawa had always been the best setter, so he fitted really well in his new team. Iwaizumi knew for a fact that whichever team Oikawa is put in, he'll always able to bring the best out of the team. Iwaizumi, fortunately, have found a good setter too, and he fitted well with the setter. The setter may not be as good as Oikawa, but Iwaizumi knows that as time grows, he and his new setter will become a great combination. 

 

Oikawa would always make some time to talk to Iwaizumi after their practice match ended. He'd always ask if Iwaizumi is doing well. He'd always say that he misses Iwaizumi a lot, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but say he misses him too. Iwaizumi has always wanted to hug Oikawa, but he didn't do as his heart told. He restrained himself from falling in love with Oikawa even more because he's afraid that Oikawa only love him as a bestfriend and not more than that. His heart aches everytime Oikawa says goodbye after they ended their conversation, but he never showed it to anyone. Not even Oikawa. He kept them all to himself, not knowing who to tell his feelings to.

 

But as much as he wanted to keep those to himself, Oikawa made him spill out his confessions. He came to Iwaizumi's apartment that day, wanting to spend his weekend there as his housemate wasn't around. They had conversations like usual about what happened in university, until Oikawa held Iwaizumi's hand and said, "I love you, Iwa-chan. I'm so sorry for saying this, and for making our long built friendship to probably shatter after this, but I can't help myself, Iwa-chan. I thought it was just a feeling a guy had for his bestfriend, but I realised that I love you more than that. I loved you since we were child. I love you, Iwa-chan". His face was deep red, and he avoided making any eye contact with Iwaizumi. 

 

Iwaizumi's heart was about to explode upon hearing that. He had always wanted to listen that from Oikawa, and when he finally did, he felt like his head is on the cloud, his heart beating thrice its normal pace, his face blushed and his tongues locked. He was speechless. He didnt know what to say. He forced his mind to think of something, and when he finally had digested everything, he holds Oikawa's chin and lifts his face to face his own. "I love you too, Tooru. I have always wanted to say this to you, but I'm afraid that you might just love me as a friend. But knowing that you loved me since we were still a kid, it made me more than happy. Thank you for loving me, Tooru. I love you too, with all my heart" . Iwaizumi leans closer to Oikawa, kissing his forehead, and then his lips. 

 

When they break the kiss, Oikawa take Iwaizumi's hand and put in on his chest, letting the latter to feel his heartbeat. Tears pricked from Iwaizumi's eyes, as he is too touched by Oikawa's innocent love towards him. This guy had always loved him since they were both still stupid to know what love really meant. But Oikawa was already sure about his feelings towards Iwaizumi. He had always loved Iwaizumi, but he never tells him. Oikawa is such an angel despite his cocky attitude towards everyone. Oikawa runs his thumbs on Iwaizumi's cheeks and wipe the tears away despite himself sobbing hard. 

 

"Iwa-chan, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" A genuine smile on his beautiful face.

 

"I will, Tooru. I love you" . A kiss.

 

 Another kiss. 

 

"I love you too, Iwa-chan. I will always love you" 

 

And that's the exact time when both of them had the most precious moment in their entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for this lame fic omg;;; I wrote this while taking a break from studying so it's kinda short (I finished writing this in 10 minutes lol) . Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
